


The Master’s Shopping List

by Kantayra



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Experimental Style, Humor, Less than a drabble, Lists, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra
Summary: Exactly what the title says.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	The Master’s Shopping List

Shopping List:

  * The Universe
  * Back-Up Universe (in case the first gets destroyed somehow)
  * The Doctor
  * Back-Up Doctor (for threesomes! :D)
  * Bread



End list.

***

The Master forgot to get the bread. Oh well.


End file.
